


A Visit from St.Sherlock

by Seekers



Category: Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 09:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seekers/pseuds/Seekers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is probably terrible. I apologise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit from St.Sherlock

It was the night before Christmas when all through the house, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

Stockings hung by the chimney with care.

In hopes that Sherlock Holmes would soon be there.

Watson lay restless alone in his bed.

Thoughts of last moments replaying in his head.

And Mrs Hudson with her mince pie and night cap.

Had just settled her brain for a long winter’s nap.

When out on the street there arose such a clatter.

John sprang from his bed to see what was the matter.

Away to the window he flew like a flash.

Tore open the curtains and threw up the sash.

The moon on the breast of the new fallen snow.

gave luster of mid-day to objects below.

When what to John’s wandering eyes should appear.

But a London Taxi with a shadowy passenger in the rear

With a little old driver, so lively so quick.

Watson knew in a moment that this must be a trick.

More rapid than a bullet John’s racing heartbeat came.

Sherlock whistled and loudly called out John’s name.

“Now! John, Did you really think I was dead? Moriarty’s corpse in the ground, a bullet in his head.”

“Oh John dear John, wipe those tears from your eyes.”

“Oh John, dearest John, this shouldn’t be a surprise”

John leapt down the stairs and raced through the hall.

“I saw you” John Screamed, “But I saw you fall”

“I love you” John yelled as he grabbed Sherlock’s hips.

Sharing a smile and a kiss, the taste lingering on John’s aching lips.

So up to the housetop the soul mates they flew.

John’s eyes filled with tears and Sherlock’s did too.

And then in a moment John Watson awoke.

The awful truth filled his mind and poor John’s heart it broke.

“It was all a dream” he yelled as he switched on the light.

“What did I do to deserve this? Oh What a wretched night!”

He poured himself a drink, clutched the book on the floor.

Then realised his dream was like a story he’d read before.

He glanced at the page the book he had grabbed was left on.

Hope left his heart and his Sherlock was gone.

He read the page and John’s face it went white.

It read “A Merry Christmas to all, and to all a good night.”

John never did drink and read that accursed book before bed again; in fact, I think Mrs Hudson found it shot to pieces on Boxing Day


End file.
